1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a music-related device. More particularly, the device is an instrument with a previously-determined quantity of tones, which interpret a desired musical scale or chords. Importantly, the tones are arranged in a fifth dimension frequency, (i.e. D-A-E-B-F#, etc.) providing a xe2x80x9ccycle of fifthsxe2x80x9d pattern for the convenience of the user.
In the preferred mode, the device is a steel drum with unique tones in a 360 degree circumference. Engraved steadfast notes are arranged in a circular or clock-like pattern, with a visual pattern guide on the surface thereof, allowing the user to strike the tones to achieve the fifth dimension frequency. Therefore, the invention uniquely allows for playing of the instrument with considerably less challenge to the player""s mental comprehension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for musical drum devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,247, Invented by Matthews, Entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Steel Drums and Carrierxe2x80x9d
The patent to Matthews describes a portable steel drum assembly for use in a marching band which includes a first steel drum having a defined playing surface including a first set of predefined indentations defining a first set of notes and a second steel drum having a defined playing surface including a second set of predefined indentations defining a second set of notes. The first and second steel drums each have a diameter less than twenty-two inches providing the steel drum assembly with sufficient lightweightness and compactness enabling a musician to perform the steel drum assembly while carrying the steel drum assembly. A steel drum carrier including a harness and a steel drum mount enables a musician to carry the first and second steel drums.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,504 Invented by Rex, Entitled xe2x80x9cCompound Drumxe2x80x9d
The patent to Rex describes a musical instrument, preferably a compound drum, is provided having a plurality of distinct percussion chambers which may be contiguously incorporated into a single drum shell under a single continuous drum head, wherein this head may include a plurality of distinct surfaces.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,747, Invented by Ramsell, Entitled xe2x80x9cPercussion Instrument Capable of Producing a Musical Tonexe2x80x9d
The patent to Ramsell describes a percussion instrument made of durable synthetic tubing which is longitudinally rigid and radially flexible. The tubes are precisely tunable to specific musical pitches through combining proper diameters and lengths of the tubes. The sound is produced primarily by vibration of the column of air within and exiting the tube, which results from striking the tube with an object such as a mallet or from striking another object, including the human body, with the tube The nature of the sound produced varies greatly with the resonant and textural qualities of the struck object. Accordingly, multi-textured percussion blocks are provided for striking with the tubes. In addition, a cap is provided for the end of the tube which will lower its pitch about one octave and which, when combined with a second cap, will create a cavity in which pellets, such as steel shot or dried beans, may be placed to produce a rattle.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,679, Invented by Nakano et al., Entitled xe2x80x9cPercussion Instrument with Tone Bars for Exactly Generating Tones on a Scalexe2x80x9d
In the patent to Nakano et al., a plurality of metal bars of a vibraphone are regulated such that the first-order to third-order vibration approximate to the frequency ratio of 1:4:8 by using recesses formed in the central portion of the metal bar and the end portions on both sides of the central portion, and a player can make the metal bars generate tones exactly on a scale so as to harmonize with one another.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,033, Invented by Lovelett, Entitled xe2x80x9cVariable Pitch Percussion Instrumentsxe2x80x9d
The patent to Lovelett describes a variable pitch musical drum comprising at least one drumhead the pitch of which can be varied while the drum is being played by varying the volume of air inside the drum, by varying the rate of air flow into or out of the drum, or by a combination of these two principles.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,510, Invented by Shimoda et al., Entitled xe2x80x9cResonant Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Schimoda et al., a musical instrument such as a jingle, a tambourine or a tomtom is provided with two or more hollow resonators arranged in the vicinity of at least one tone generator such as a pair of jingle discs or a head and preferably selectively closable by means of a slider coupled movably to the body of the instrument. Presence of a plurality of resonators, preferably different in resonance characteristics, assures colorful and rich resonance of tones generated by the tone generator and use of the slider enables easy and free finger control on the mode of resonance.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,557, Invented by Devecka, Entitled xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Providing and Interactive Musical Gamexe2x80x9d
In the patent to Devecka an interactive electronic drum system and training techniques suitable for use in a coin-operated environment such as an arcade are described. Electronic drum pads, audio speakers, a visual display, training lights and an overall control system are combined to simulate the excitement of a live drum or interactive musical jam session for a user. Positive feedback and, as necessary, instructive aid are provided to make the experience a positive one for both the novice and the expert player. Learning and playing a musical instrument becomes an intuitive, exciting experience and not a boring chore to be endured. Players can simulate the experience of playing in a rock band before a live and appreciative audience. In short, this interactive electronic drum system makes drums and the jamming experience widely accessible to the public.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,745, Invented by Shatto, Entitled xe2x80x9cPercussion Instrumentsxe2x80x9d
The patent to Shatto describes an instrument that is adjusted to provide well-known cymbal and snare drum tones, as well as other tones which may be a combination or variation of such tones. The instrument comprises a tubular casing of rigid material, having one end supported on a base and its opposite end open. A thin metal diaphragm overlies the open end of the casing with its peripheral portion in overhanging relation. Means are provided to support the diaphragm intermediate its peripheral portion, and means are provided to hold the diaphragm against the rim of the easing to provide snare drum tones, or to hold the diaphragm spaced from the casing to provide cymbal tones.
Generally, the prior patents illustrate various drums and percussion devices, including: portable steel drums with fixed tones that are not in a cycle of fifth orientation; compound drums with distinct percussion chambers; several variable pitch drum devices; and electric drums with previously-determined tones.
Unlike the above, the present invention is an instrument with tones arranged in a fifth dimension frequency, providing a xe2x80x9ccycle of fifthsxe2x80x9d pattern for the convenience of the user. The steel drum has engraved tones in a circular pattern, with a visual pattern guide on the surface, which allows the player to strike the tones in the fifth dimension frequency with less challenge to the player""s mental comprehension.
As noted, the present invention is an instrument with a previously-determined quantity of tones, which interpret a desired musical scale or chords. Importantly, the tones are arranged in a fifth dimension frequency, (i.e. D-A-E-B-F#, etc.) providing a xe2x80x9ccycle of fifthsxe2x80x9d pattern for the convenience of the user. In the preferred mode, the device is a steel drum with unique tones in a 360 degree circumference. Engraved steadfast notes are arranged in a circular or clock-like pattern, with a visual pattern guide on the surface thereof, allowing the user to strike the tones to achieve the fifth dimension frequency. Therefore, the invention uniquely allows for playing of the instrument with considerably less challenge to the player""s mental comprehension.
In light of the foregoing, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide an instrument that allows for convenient teaching and learning of music theory and the inter-relationship of chords and keys.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an instrument that provides unique tonal qualities that enhance the experience of playing and learning from same.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an item that may be constructed of a variety of materials suitable to accomplish the aforementioned purposes.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an item that may be produced in a variety of sizes.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an item that may bear indicia or decorative elements therein, in order to enhance the overall appearance of the instrument.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with accompanying drawings.